Baby?
by Chizuru Mey
Summary: Di desak oleh sang ibu untuk segera memberinya seorang cucu, Sasuke, anak lelakinya itu akhirnya meminta bantuan pada Kekasihnya. -"Baiklah, kalau begitu katakan. Aku akan mendengarnya."- "Tapi sebelum itu, berjanjilah padaku kau akan membantuku sesulit apapun itu." Sakura mengangguk, "Ibu menyuruhku untuk segera memberinya seorang cucu."- RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Story by Chizuru Mey.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura.**

 **Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s), Eyd tak beraturan dan di anjurkan untuk di konsumsi untuk usia 17+++.**

 **###**

 **##**

 **###**

.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya sekaligus terkejut. Lelaki Uchiha itu berdiri di hadapanya dengan penampilan yang tak seperti biasanya. Jas hitam tersampir di bahu dan kemeja putih yang tergulung sampai siku. "Ada apa?!"

"Hn,"

Gumaman ambigu itu keluar begitu saja. Mengesampingkan apa yang Sakura pikirkan, Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya cepat.

Meski terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, Sakura hanya diam tak berkutik. Tak membalas pelukan lelaki itu. Membiarkan lelaki di hadapannya itu membenamkan permukaan wajahnya diceruk leher putih miliknya.

"Rasanya aku bisa gila jika tidak mencium aroma tubuhmu." tutur Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang disana.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan kembali menyesap aroma tubuh Sakura. Sesekali ia menyibak surai merah muda itu untuk mencari akses yang lebih luas.

"Berhenti Sasuke-kun. Kau pikir kita sedang berada dimana sekarang?" dengus Sakura pura-pura kesal. Mengingat jika mereka masih berada di ambang pintu apartemen miliknya.

"Apa peduliku."

Dan dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Berlalu pergi masuk kedalam apartemen dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu seenaknya.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu kosongnya, Sakura langsung berlenggok pergi ke dapur. Membuatkan satu porsi jus tomat kegemaran Sasuke. Namun sebelum kegiatannya itu terselesaikan, sebuah lengan kokoh sudah bertengger sempurna di pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh. Membiarkan lengan Sasuke memeluknya dan kembali menyesap aroma lehernya seperti biasanya.

"Hn,"

"Apa kau tak memiliki kosa kata lain selain kata 'Hn' itu? Aku bosan mendengarnya." rutuk Sakura. Wanita itu memang benar-benar bosan mendengar kata ambigu yang selalu di gunakan oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi aku merasa kau tidak akan pernah bosan dengan tubuhku."

Seketika itu pula wajah Sakura merona. Mendengar kalimat vulgar yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat dirinya merinding.

"K-kau gila!"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini pasti sedang malu. Mengingat bahwa Sakura selalu memerah setiap kali ia melontarkan kalimat itu padanya.

"Lepaskan aku. Jika kau memelukku seerat ini, jus tomat kegemaranmu tidak bisa kau nikmati, Sasuke-kun," dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke langsung menyentak tubuh Sakura. Memposisikan tubuh wanitanya menghadap kearahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh jus tomat. Aku masih bisa menikmati dadamu untuk ku konsumsi." tanpa memperdulikan wajah merona Sakura, Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura Bride style. Mempobongnya ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Menatap lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan alis bertaut menjadi satu barisan penuh tanya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang aku tak bisa minum jus tomatku kalau aku memelukmu, kan?" Sakura mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, "Dan aku pun mengatakan kalau aku masih bisa mengonsumsi dadamu."

Seketika itu pula Sakura mengerti dengan tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan.

"K-kau tak berniat untuk..."

Sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Sakura sudah lebih dulu di kulum dan di lumat Sasuke dengan cepat. Mengabaikan protes yang Sakura lakukan. Tak peduli penolakan seperti apa yang di lakukan oleh kekasihnya itu, Sasuke sudah tak bisa menghentikan ini. Bibir di bawahnya ini sungguh luar biasa. Tak ada satu pun bibir yang bisa membuatnya begitu terbuai seperti ini. Hanya bibir ini. Hanya bibir inilah yang bisa membuat gairahnya meningkat tanpa melihat tubuh telanjang. Mengingat bagaimana dulu Sasuke terkenal sebagai lelaki Bad Boy yang wanita manapun bisa ia dapatkan.

Setelah puas melumat dan menjamah bibir Sakura tanpa jeda, Sasuke langsung membuka kancing kemejanya cepat. Membiarkan nafasnya terengah-engah mencari oksigen yang di butuhkannya. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih terkulai lemah akibat ciuman Sasuke barusan langsung melotot tak percaya menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah bertelanjang dada di hadapannya.

Dengan seringai andalannya, Sasuke lansung menghimpit tubuh Sakura. Menatap manik hijau bening itu dengan dada bergetar. Perasaan yang sudah ia rasakan saat pertama kali ia melihat Sakura di kafe Uchiwa saat itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu," suara Sakura yang tersengal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Membelai permukaan wajah Sakura dan turun kejenjang leher putihnya.

"Hanya sedang mengagumi wajahmu saja kenapa harus ada alasan untuk itu."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak percaya. Lelaki di atasnya ini mencoba merayunya ataukah?

"Apa kau sakit?" dengan gerakan pelan, Sakura langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Sasuke. "Tidak panas."

Sasuke terkikik geli. Wanita ini memang selalu bisa membuat suasana hatinya berubah-ubah.

"Aku memang sedang tidak sakit, Sakura."

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu aneh sekali hari ini."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Lelaki itu menatap wajah Sakura intens dan kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak terlalu penting. Tapi sedikit mempengaruhiku."

Perkataan Sasuke semakin membuat Sakura tak mengerti. Kalau memang tidak penting, lalu kenapa sampai terpengaruh seperti ini? Pikirnya.

"Katakan padaku. Aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa." Sakura tersenyum simpul. Sambil membelai rahang kokoh Sasuke dan sesekali membelai surai hitam rambutnya.

"Ya, aku yakin kau bisa membantuku dalam masalah ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu katakan. Aku akan mendengarnya."

"Tapi sebelum itu, berjanjilah padaku kau akan membantuku sesulit apapun itu."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Menatap sepasang mata onyx di hadapannya yang terlihat serius dengan perkataannya. Dengan sekali anggukan sabagia jawaban, Sasuke langsung menyeringai dan merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Heeiiii..." Sakura memekik terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke. Lelaki itu merapatkan tubuhnya. Sehingga dada bidangnya yang polos itu menempel sempurna dengan dadanya.

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk segera memberinya seorang cucu."

Mendengar jawaban atas apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan, Sakura langsung melotot tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja lelaki itu katakan padanya?

Cucu?

Bukankah itu artinya?

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia terkejut. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya.

"Lalu?" dengan dongkolnya Sakura bertanya. Sepertinya syafar otaknya sedang tidak memiliki daya listrik yang mampu mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

"Lalu?" seringai Sasuke sama sekali tak membantu. Sakura semakin mengerutkan alisnya saat wajah Sasuke mendominasi pengelihatannya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Kau sudah berjanji." jawab Sasuke cepat. Mengabaikan keterkejutan Sakura. Dengan mulut terbuka seperti huruf **O** Sakura langsung menggeleng pelan.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda di saat seperti ini? Ibuku tidak mungki mengeluarkan perkataan gila seperti itu."

"T-tapi aku kan..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak hanya ibuku saja yang menginginkannya, tapi aku juga."

Dan di detik itu pula Sakura langsung terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"K-kau pasti sedang menggodaku." dengan suara terbata-bata Sakura mengintrupsi perkataan Sasuke. Tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mengatakan ini padanya.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku serius dan aku memang ingin melakukannya. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan..."

"Akan apa?" tanya Sakura cepat

"Aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga. Tidak peduli kau memberontak atau apapun itu. Aku-tidak-peduli." kata Sasuke penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura meneguk savilanya susah payah. Menatap mata kelam dihadapannya membuat ia bergidik ngeri. Bayangkan saja, melakukan hubungan sex seperti hari-hari biasanya saja sudah membuat ia pegal dan kadang-kadang merasa ngilu di bagian intimnya. Kalau Sasuke memperkosanya karena ia menolak permintaan Sasuke, maka apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Keringat dingin akhirnya mengalir di pelipis Sakura. Membayangkan bagaimana brutalnya Sasuke saat menjamah tubuhnya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Apalagi jika Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya.

"Bibi Mikoto akan marah kalau kau memaksaku."

Sekali lagi Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau pikir apa yang akan di lakukannya jika aku menghamili gadis lain kecuali dirimu?"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Sasuke benar, Bibi Mikoto sangat menyayanginya seperti anak perempuannya sendiri. Pertama kali ia menginjakkan dirinya di rumah Uchiha dan di perkenalkan sebagai kekasih Sasuke, wanita separuh baya itu langsung tersenyum hangat padanya dan memeluknya erat. Membuka ke dua tangannya selebar mungkin untuk menyambut dirinya saat itu.

"Aku pasti sudah di maki-maki ibu jika benihku tertanam pada wanita yang salah. Jadi, jangan mengelaknya karena kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku."

Mulut Sakura terkatub rapat. Mencoba menjawab perkataan Sasuke saja ia tak bisa. Sambil menelan salivanya, ia langsung terkulai lemas. Tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan kemenangan atas perdebatannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang tertuju hanya padanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa memalingkan wajah?" tanya Sasuke. Kemudian sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang dagu Sakura. Berharap dengan tindakannya itu Sakura kembali menatap wajahnya.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Wajah yang terlihat seperti pahatan dewa ini adalah kekasihnya. Jika mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dulu, sangat sulit di percaya jika hubungannya bisa sampai sejauh ini.

Belum lagi banyak sekali para wanita yang selalu menatap penuh damba kekasihnya itu. Sakura yakin, pasti ada begitu banya wanita yang lebih cantik daripada dirinya yang rela melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke.

Apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Uchiha Sasuke?

Dia adalah seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap. Memiliki rahang yang kokoh dan jangan lupakan pula jika dia adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Meski usianya masih menginjak dua puluh enam tahun, tapi lelaki emo itu sangat piawai dalam mengurusi pegawainya dan perusahaan yang di kelolanya.

"Jadi, apakah kau berniat menolakku atau mengabaikan permintaan ibuku?" tanya Sasuke. Sedangkan wanita yang terkurung dalam kubah lengannya itu tak menjawab. Ia masih terdiam dan mengernyit sebagai tanda jika apa yang Sasuke katakan hanya sebuah candaan.

"Kalau kau pikir ini hanya candaanku saja, kau harus buang itu jauh-jauh. Aku serius dan aku akan melakukannya saat ini juga." dengan gerakan lambat Sasuke langsung merayap kedada Sakura dan meremasnya pelan. Membuat Sakura tersentak sekaligus memekik terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Remasan di dada Sakura pada awalnya pelan, sangat pelan hingga Sakura harus merapatkan ke dua matanya agar ia tak manatap Sasuke yang sedang bekerja. Namun pada detik berikutnya, remasan itu kian menguat dan membuat Sakura mendesah karena terpengaruh oleh permainan tangan Sasuke di dada kenyalnya.

Sakura membuka matanya. Sedikit terkejut dengan serangan yang Sasuke lakukan pada payudaranya itu. Masih dengan mencium bibirnya, menyesapnya dan menyatukan lidah mereka dan saling menjelajahi rongga mulut mereka masing-masing tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Sasuke dengan kerasnya langsung meremas dada Sakura kuat sehingga membuat gadis dalam kungkungannya itu mengerang tertahan. Setelah puas menjelajah di bibir ranum Sakura, kini Sasuke bergerak turun mencium leher jenjang Sakura. Kemudian mendaratkan beberapa kissmark disana.

Sakura berbaring dalam diam dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wanita itu hanya bisa menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke yang kini sudah menarik kaos biru bergambar kelinci dari tubuhnya. Tanpa berniat menyulitkan kegiatan Sasuke, Sakura menaikkan sedikit badanya agar Sasuke bisa melepaskan baju itu memalui kepalanya. Setelah terlepas, kini giliran bra berwarna hitam beranda yang menjadi sasran Sasuke. Membuangkan ke sembarang arah tak perduli. Setelah itu kembali menyentuh buah dada Sakura gemas. Lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan panjang di antara belahan dada Sakura dan semakin turun hingga batas perut.

Mengesampinkan itu, Sasuke langsung mengernyit. Sepertinya ia lupa menanggalkan satu bagian dari tubuh Sakura yang kini masih melekat sempurna di kaki jenjangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke langsung mengenyahkan celana itu dan membuang underwear sialan itu. Lalu Sasuke menunduk semakin dalam ke pangkal paha Sakura. Membuat wanita yang kini bertelanjang sempurna itu terkejut dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

"S-Sasuke-kun, apa yang akan kau... Oouucchhh...!" kalimat Sakura berhenti, berganti dengan desahan panjang. Merasakan bibir Sasuke yang mendarat sempurna di bagian organ terintimnya. Basah dan lembam, itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat lidah itu menari dengan lincah disana.

Sasuke menyesap dan mengecap di bawah sana. Tidak lupa untuk memainkan klitoris Sakura dengan lidahnya yang lincah.

"Aagghhhh... S-sasuke.."

Sakura mencengkram kuat seprai itu sampai buku kukunya memutih. Mencoba menahan sensasi yang Sasuke berikan. Kakinya meremang karena ulah Sasuke yang semakin gencar bermain disana. Tak memperdulikan jeritan tertahan Sakura. Hingga sesuatu tiba-tiba ingin menerobos mendatanginya. Mendesak untuk diledakkan saat itu juga.

Dan...

"Aaaakkkhhh..."

Sakura menjerit merasan sensasi yang datang menghampirinya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas saat pelepasan itu datang.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, lelaki itu masih pada posisinya. Ia bahkan dengan telatennya memberisikan Vagina Sakura saat gadis itu mendapat satu klimaks karena lidahnya.

Setelah jilatan panjang untuk yang terakhir kalinya Sasuke berikan pada Sakura, kini pemuda jangkung tersebut maik berlutut diantara kedua kaki Sakura. Membuka celananya sendiri hingga kini keduanya sama-sama tak memiliki penghalang satu pun.

Dengan deru nafas yang tersengal karena orgasme pertamanya itu, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah melihatnya dengan seringai khas miliknya. Membuat wajah Sakura memerah malu. Meski ini untuk kesekian kalinya ia dan Sasuke melakukannya, namun semua itu berbeda dengan yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Kali ini ada perencanaan dan dalam situasi yang berbeda pula. Sebelumnya, apa yang mereka lakukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka yang terkadang di luar batas.

"Kali ini kau harus terbiasa dengan kehadiranku di dalam tubuhmu. Aku tidak akan segan-sega kali ini," ucapan Sasuke barusan semakin membuat tubuh Sakura memanas. "Dan mungkin saat ini ini, ibu sudah menyiapkan pesta pernikahan kita."

Kemudian...

JLEP...

Satu tusukan keras itu menerobos sempurna ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Membuat tubuh wanita dalam bawah sana tersentak.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura sekilas, dan kemudian menyibakkan beberapa anak rambut Sakura. Tak ingin satu helai rambut pun menghalagi wajah cantik di kungkungan tubuhnya itu.

Hentakan demi hentakan Sasuke lancarkan. Membuat Sakura mendesah keras merasakan tekanan dari dalam tubuhnya. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh keduanya.

"Eeggghhh.." desahan itu lolos dari bibir ranum Sakura saat Sasuke melintir ujung buah dadanya. Dan satu payudara Sakura ia hisap dalam-dalam. Membuat Sakura kualahan dengan tindakan Sasuke yang terlewat membukkan ini. Dan memang benar, apa yang di katakan Sasuke saat itu, bahwa ia tidak akan segan-segan kali ini.

Erangan dan panggilan Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke membuat tenaga lelaki itu kian membara. Di tambah himpitan pada Vagina Sakura membuat kejantannya terhimpit terpauskan. Inilah kenapa ia sangat begitu memuja Sakura. Tidak hanya cantik dan pintar, wanita yang sedang ia setubuhi ini pun selalu bisa membuaskan kejantannya.

"Ahhh, Sasukeeee...!" teriakan Sakura membuat gerakan Sasuke gian memburu. Detik itu kemudian, dinding kemaluan Sakura seolah meremas kejantannya kuat-kuat, membuat Sasuke mengeluh menahan sensasi yang ia dapatkan.

"A-Aku akan... Ssssampaiii," desan itu semakin membuat Sasuke menyentakkan kejantannya semakin dalam sampai ke rahim Sakura. Menimbulkan suastu sensasi yang kian memuncak.

"Kita akan mengelurkannya bersama,"

Sasuke mempercepat pergerakannya. Ingin melakukan klimaks bersama-sama. Dan dalam lima kali tusukan, kedua manusia itu mengeluh menikmati sesnsasi yang baru saja mereka dapatkan.

"Aaggghhhhh..."

Peluh keringat menempel dalam satu tubuh. Dengan nafas yang tak beratur dan posisi Sasuke yang masih menimpa Sakura, lelaki itu pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wanita dalam rengkuhannya yang terlihat terengah-engah setelah pelepasan yang mereka alami.

"Aku mencintaimu," satu kalimat yang memabukkan. Otomatis membuat mata Sakura yang sejak tadi terpejam kini langsung terbuka cepat saat telinganya mendengar satu kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan untuknya.

"Cepatlah tumbuh dengan sehat di dalam sana." Sasuke mengusap perut Sakura pelan. Membuat wanita merah muda itu merasa geli dengan usapan pelan Sasuke pada perut dadarnya. "Kalau masih belum berkembang juga, aku dengan senang hati memasukimu setiap hari," dan kalimat panjang terakhir itu membuat Sakura melotot menatap Sasuke yang hanya di tanggapi oleh lelaki itu dengan acuh.

"Kau memang mesum, Uchiha Sasuke." dengus Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih belum melepaskan kejantananku dari vaginamu. Kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi?"

Seketika itu pula Sakura langsung mencubit lengan Sasuke. Membuat lelaki Uchiha itu tertawa. Namun apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar. Karena setelah cubitan itu selesai, Sasuke kembali mengeraskan kejantannanya dan menggerakannya dengan cepat.

...

THE END

.

.

.

Hwuaaaaaaa... tolong tampar aku! Ini kenapa bisa ada ide gila macam ini sih yang nangkring di kepalaku? Iblisshhh... ahh... aku tahu ini pasti ulahmu. #tapi suka kok. Hahahaha

Ok, entah kenapa otak bisa seencer ini. Dalam minggu ini aku sudah publihs tiga Fict sekaligus. Sekalinya lancaaaaarrrrr ya begini, kalau lagi maceeeeettt, kecepatannya ngalahin siput. #plak.

Well, apakah Lemonnya asam atau manis? Ayooo, katakan padaku. Ini dadakan buatannya. Dan lagi-lagi ngetik lewat HP. T.T. #kasihan. Semoga nggak ngecewain. Ini OS rated M ku yang ke dua kalinya. So, aku butuh pendapat kalian yang pada gemar baca adegan semlohe kayak gini. Hahahaha...

Yupp... aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya, ya!

.

.

See you.

.

.

Lamongan- 12,07,2015 - Jawa Timur.

Salam sayang: Chizuru Mey.


End file.
